


Plummet and Plumage

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [10]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Fanmade Mianite S3, Gen, Memories, Mianite Awakening - Freeform, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: One of Sky's lost childhood memories.





	Plummet and Plumage

Andor kept a single eye trained on the girls beneath him, perched to his every advantage in the tree above Alva and Alyssa. Steadying himself in the branches and finding a suitable current, he dove sharply out of the tree and caught his sister mid-sprint, rolling a few times in the grass before the siblings stopped, laughing, Alyssa also delighted by the spectacle.

 

Though fully aware of the children playing in the grass, Ianite looked up from the book in her hands. Andor looked up, beaming. Alva, laughing, flipped herself and her brother over, and stood up. She dusted her skirt off and continued chasing after Alyssa, who darted into the edge of the woods.

 

Andor got up from the ground, flapping his wings to free them of dirt. He turned briefly to the girls running well behind him, but fell out of balance and smacked to the floor again.

 

Ianite held back a laugh and got up from her seat, stepping over to her grandson and extending a hand. He took it, folding his wings to his back and standing up.

 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s just the wings.”

“You’re doing better than you were before. You’ll be used to them in no time.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. Give it time. I don’t want you falling from the sky, unable to catch yourself.”


End file.
